Roommate: compañera de cuarto
by John R. Branwen
Summary: The girl throws again on him, this time managing to put both arms against the bed, while she show a smile that denoted nothing more and nothing less than pure lust: -Oh, believe me: I never have been more sure in my whole life ... "compañera de cuarto".


**Roommate** **: compañera de cuarto**

* * *

 **Summary:** The girl throws again on him, this time managing to put both arms against the bed, while she show a smile that denoted nothing more and nothing less than pure lust: -Oh, believe me: I never have been more sure in my whole life ... "compañera de cuarto".

 **Disclaimer:** Phineas and Ferb is not mine, it's Dan and Swampy.

 **Note:** By the way, this is after you already know what chapter -yeah, "Act your age"-. Let's say I like to visualize that the university life of P&I, how to say ... "interesting". By the way, this translation is for you **Quanktumspirit** , I wait this fic likes you. Yeah, I never have upload a fic on English (I SPEAK SPANISH), so don't be much hard with me. Well, go ahead:

* * *

 **Roommate** **: compañera de cuarto**

The beginning of classes at the university was coming, and Isabella was very excited to welcome him appropriately:

-Let's see if I have everything ready: snacks, soft drinks, hot sauce... I hope she likes it spicy, if not, I keep it for me... cheesy movies, teddy bears... yeah, maybe we are older to have this, but if Candace at her age still has stuffed animals from Ducky Momo, I don't see why we can't have something like this...

She was so focused on the reception to clear her mind for a moment of the love of her life, the same boy who, after so many years, finally realized her feelings and that, to the girl's good fortune, he corresponded. And he, like the rest of the students that day, would be looking for where they had assigned his room.

She was finishing arranging the room when someone knocked on the door. She hastened to accommodate the last details to receive his roommate.

Open the door:

-Good evening, I'll be your roommate, my name... is...

Definitely everything expected but this:

A person of jovial attitude and red hair was in front of her, with an innocent smile and showing the small paper that told him that in that room he had to sleep.

And what left the Latina speechless is the identity of the person: someone she knew very well:

-Hi Isabella, wat'cha doin?

* * *

-Then let me understand: you made that Ferb to hack irreversibly the university database, making possible for us to share this same room for the entire time we study?

Both are sitting on the bed that corresponded to Isabella, while a nervious Phineas began to run his hand across the back of his neck, knowing he was discovered; he never could hide something from his girl:

-Well, somehow I had to charge him the favor of saving from the Vanessa's father.

What the redhead never imagined was the reaction of the Mexican girl: she throws herself on top of him, causing him to fall backwards on the bed while positioning himself on top of him, preventing any escape option.

-I ... I ... Isabella ... What are you doing?

The blackhead mentioned only show a half smile:

-Oh Phineas... I know what we're gonna do today.

She brings her face to the lips of the person who has always loved and kisses him in an intense, demanding, suffocating way.

While at the beginning, he did not know how to react; However, he began to let himself be carried away by the sensations he perceived for first time.

The kiss... they wanted more, and if it were not because the lack of air made them separate, they would have continued for much longer:

-Now that you mention it ... I also charge a favor to Ferb...

Phineas looks confused at his girl:

\- Who do you think helped him to conquer Vanessa?

-And what is that favor about?

Isabella, instead of answering verbally, goes to the closet in the room to look for an object. Once he finds it -a square transparent rubber, about one inch, with another smaller rubber blue color- she puts it on her right arm, disappearing after a few seconds the blue rubber, absorbed in her skin.

Phineas had seen that article before: it was the same that Ferb had created after formalizing his relationship with Vanessa, to be closer to her, especially in... certain ways...

-Oh...

He already understood . Basically, it is a unisex contraceptive of prolonged effect -between four or five years-.

-A... A... A... Are you sure Isabella?

The girl throws again on him, this time managing to put both arms against the bed, while she show a smile that denoted nothing more and nothing less than pure lust:

-Oh, believe me: I never have been more sure in my whole life... "compañera de cuarto".

And without losing time, she proceeds to kiss him, beginning to finally give free rein to all those dreams, desires and fantasies that she had since childhood and that over the years was nothing but increasing the level of those fascinations...

And all of them having Phineas as the great protagonist.

But thanks to what he did, now there was no problem in having him as she always wanted:

He would take all the time available to show him his love, and vice versa, in all the available ways that they could imagine.

This was what from today would happen throughout the university, and after this, for the eternity.

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **By the way, if you want lemon, just ask for it ;)**

 **I hope that this translation likes you, or at least this could be readable.**

 **I expect your reviews, greetings.**


End file.
